


Little Treasures

by yensidwinters



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yensidwinters/pseuds/yensidwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning routine for the Queen of Arendelle. Implied Elsanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Treasures

The soft rays of the rising sun gently pushed it’s way through the heavy violet drapes that covered the windows, filtering into the Queen’s chambers in little slivers of light. It was a warm, comforting glow, but a glow that still managed to pull the blonde Queen from her peaceful slumber. Her pale brow pressed together for no more than a flickering moment before bleary, glacial blue eyes peeked out from beneath dark lashes.

A fleeting glance to the small, ornate clock that rested upon her bedside stand was enough to tell the young woman she still had time to give before she had to rise. A gentle sigh left Elsa, her eyes beginning to grow heavy once more with the tempting call to sleep before she felt an arm tighten around her waist. The subtle touch brought a gentle smile onto her soft pink lips as the blonde woman carefully turned her head to glance back at the still sleeping redhead that clung onto her.

Pale fingers gently came to rest over Anna’s arm that remained wrapped around her midsection, her smile widened ever so slightly into a warm grin. It was moments like these that Elsa found she would forever treasure the most, these memories that she would hold close to her heart until the end of time itself. There were no words spoken, but not a sound was needed for the love that gleamed in Elsa’s gaze to be known.

Carefully shifting herself in her sister’s arms, her movements slow and cautious as to not wake her, the blonde woman rested herself onto her back, content simply watching Anna sleep. Even now the woman beside her was a beauty to behold. From the soft rise and fall of her chest with each silent breath she took, to the way the corner of her lips would twitch as the woman remained in her world of dreams.

A single hand gently reached out to her sister, soft, nimble fingers brushing back a single strand of the younger woman’s unruly hair away from her face, a breathy almost whispering giggle leaving the Queen as Anna’s nose lightly scrunched up at the tickling touch before falling away.

Watching with a warm gaze that held the everlasting love for the woman beside her in their blue depths, Elsa remained by her side for a moment longer, or perhaps it was two, before she slowly pulled herself from her sister’s arms.

Despite her wish to remain there with her sister, her friend, her lover; the world did not stop, even for the Queen of Arendelle.

The woman prepared herself for the day in silence, occasionally pausing to watch as Anna shifted in her sleep or to listen to the small, quiet snores that left her every now and then; each one bringing that brilliant smile to Elsa’s face.

It was only when she was done that the blonde returned to the sisters’ bed, settling herself at the edge with her head tilted to the side ever so slightly. Whether from a dream or from the early beginnings of consciousness, the redhead’s brow was pressed together, the faintest crease of a frown covering her features. A look that simply wouldn’t do. Leaning forward, Elsa pressed a feather light kiss against Anna’s brow, smiling as she felt the tension melt away beneath her lips.

Another kiss to her cheek and a soft sigh left the princess, the ghost of a smile dancing over her lips as Elsa quietly whispered a promise of their love before she left.

“I love you, Anna.”


End file.
